Cabalgata a Medianoche
by Stormaw
Summary: Una pareja de jovenzuelos incapaz de dormir por el miedo causado por la terrible predicción de una adivina se encuentra a mitad de la noche. ¿Qué pasara? Te invito a leer este One Shot de este encuentro a medianoche. Escrito para la GF 2018. Anthonyfic. STORMAW


**Información General:**

.

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

Un par de jovenzuelos se encuentran en el jardín a media noche, ¿Qué pasara? Te invito a leer este Mini Shot escrito para Anthony para descubrir esta aventura. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora y fue escrito para la GF 2018.

* * *

.

.

 **Cabalgata a Medianoche**

.

.

Anthony no podía dormir estaba nervioso, la extraña plática con esa gitana lo dejó inquieto, aunque indiferencia con Candy, la verdad es que su premonición lo aferró. ¿Quién le mandaba andar escuchando una adivina? Frustrado se llevó su mano a la cabeza, tenía tres problemas, estaba preocupado, no podía conciliar el sueño y tenía que estar listo a primera hora del día con su mejor cara para la gran presentación de Candy, pero lo haría desvelado con su peor semblante. Cansado de no poder dormir se levantó quizá si leía un rato se dormiría un poco, si quiera un poco, era casi las dos de la mañana. Había dejado unos libros cerca de su escritorio, prendió una pequeña lámpara y se levantó a buscarlo. Estaba ojeando uno de los libros para ver cual capturaba su atención para leerlo enfrente de una de sus enormes ventanas, cuando algo llamó su atención en el jardín.

.

A pesar de ser de noche, la claridad de brillante luz de la luna llena le dejó observar a lo lejos una figura femenina caminando en el jardín, un frío corrió por sangre y la imagen de su querida madre vino a su mente, era imposible, dejó caer el libro y sólo atinó a ponerse una bata encima y salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la demás personas de la mansión, no quería ponerse a explicarles que había visto el fantasma de su madre a mitad de la noche pero su curiosidad era intensa.

.

El aire era helado e intenso, cientos de pétalos volaban libremente en el jardín, pareciera que sus rosas morían esa noche en medio de la madrugada, pero eso no le importó desesperado comenzó a buscar la mujer que había visto desde su ventana. Su corazón palpitó aprisa y la encontró al final del jardín. Una blanca bata resplandecía y se mecía bajo los rayos de la luna y del viento. Con paso acelerado se fue acercando, estaba nervioso, pero quería averiguar quién era, era rubia como su madre. Con firme paso se fue acercando a la aparición con miedo de que desapareciera, su pulso era acelerado, con forme se acercaba, fue identificando a la intrusa, un profundo respiro de alivio salió de su boca al descubrir la identidad de ella…era Candy quien seguía de espaldas ignorando por completo su presencia.

Su rubio cabello estaba suelto y volaba libremente con las ráfagas del viento. Él la llamó suavemente para no asustarla, pero no hubo respuesta, llegó a su lado y cuando la tocó en el hombro, Candy se estremeció de susto, pero al reconocerlo se abrazó a él desesperada, Anthony sólo atinó a arroparla en sus brazos mientras lloraba intensamente.

.

— Candy… ¿qué pasa? - preocupado preguntó.

.

Ella no contestó, siguió llorando en sus brazos, Anthony solo atinó a abrazarla más fuerte y dejó que llorara. Trató de confortarla acariciando levemente su rizado cabello. Se sentía dichoso al tenerla en sus brazos de esa manera tan intima, pero estaban solos en las afueras del jardín y a mitad de la noche, si alguien los llegaba a descubrir…estarían en serio problema sobre todo Candy quien era una señorita, Anthony conocía las reglas de la rancia sociedad de su tiempo. Revisó a su alrededor y no miró nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Candy a estas horas en el jardín y llorando? Sí él no la hubiera visto, podría haberle pasado algo, daba gracias al creador por haberle dado insomnio esa noche.

.

Después de un largo rato se atrevió nuevamente a preguntarle

.

— Candy, ¿por qué lloras?

.

— Yo…yo tengo miedo – la escuchó decir levemente, el estridente viento, apenas lo dejaba escuchar. No podían hablar ahí, ni tampoco en la casa, sería un escándalo; necesitaban privacidad.

.

— Piensa Anthony piensa…. —, se decía internamente mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor para decidir qué hacer. Un lejano relinche le dio la idea. Con ella en brazos se dirigió al establo que estaba por aquel lado, ella se dejó conducir llorando sin darse cuenta, estaba demasiado abrumada para protestar o decir algo. Caminaron en absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaba los sollozos de la chiquilla rubia que seguía abrazada por el guapo jovencito. Anthony la dejó un momento para abrir la enorme puerta de madera del establo. Al entrar los caballos comenzaron a relinchar al ver a los intrusos, Anthony la tomó de la mano e inmediatamente encendió una lámpara, él sabía dónde estaban, no era la primera vez que iba a mitad de la noche a ese lugar. En sus innumerables noches de insomnio solía ir a ese lugar en busca de su caballo para cabalgar o simplemente para estar lejos de todos, con calma cerró la puerta. Fue hasta ese momento que Candy pareció reaccionar, volteó un poco asustada y miró extrañada el lugar, pero cuando él se acercó su atención se concentró nuevamente en Anthony, sentía una opresión en su corazón.

.

Intensamente lo miró mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus verdes esmeraldas, hacia un poco de frío, y ella sólo llevaba una bata delgada. Anthony tragó seco cuando la miró de arriba abajo, hasta ese momento había puesto atención a su ligera ropa, rápidamente se quitó la suya y se la dio para que se cubriera. Ella lo miró dudosa.

.

— …Pero ¿y tú?

.

Él sonrió y se acercó a una pequeña caja que estaba cerca de una de las paredes, la abrió con rapidez y sacó una capa negra, volteó a verla y guiñándole un ojo le dijo con dulzura.

.

— Tengo varias aquí en caso de que las necesite.

.

Ella lo miró confusa, Anthony le dio la mano y la invitó a sentarse con él en la paja que estaba en una esquina, el lugar estaba en penumbras por la lejanía de la lámpara, ambos se ruborizaron por el hecho de estar solos de esa manera

.

Sin poder evitarlo Anthony tocó su rostro que lucía más calmado.

.

— Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, nunca lo olvides —, le dijo embobado por la belleza de la chiquilla, lucía endiabladamente seductora con su cabello revuelto por el viento y con su bata. ¡Diablos con su bata! Volvió a tragar seco, se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso teniendo a Candy de esa manera frente a él. Sin poder evitarlo se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, ella se ruborizó de pies a cabeza al sentir su ardiente mirada. Los latidos de ambos se podían escuchar acelerados. Anthony se avergonzó y quitó su mano de inmediato.

.

Nervioso y mirando a otra dirección se aclaró la garganta. Ambos miraban a diferentes lugares, estaban apenados, pero se sentían en la gloria por estar juntos ahí ellos solos. Anthony se aclaró la garganta y jugando con una paja comenzó a preguntar distraídamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

.

— Candy…yo…bueno a mí me gustaría saber —, dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a la cabeza — …digo yo quisiera saber, ¿por qué estabas llorando en medio de la noche? Volteó a verla, ella nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Después de unos minutos de silencio y de un intenso escrutinio por parte de esa celeste mirada que la tenía embobada, dijo tímidamente sin mirarlo.

.

— Yo tuve una pesadilla.

.

—¿Pesadilla? Se puede saber ¿Qué soñaste para que salieras a mitad de la noche y lloraras? —, le preguntó completamente extrañado.

.

Ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de él, si él supiera lo que ella cargaba, se mordió el labio, y él suspiró profundamente, Candy se veía hermosa haciendo eso. Ella bajó su verde mirada, no sabía cómo iba a explicarle su horrible sueño y mirando al piso comenzó a hablar.

.

— Yo…soñé a…a alguien que quiero mucho que …. – calló, tan sólo pensar en esa palabra le daba escalofríos, dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Anthony extrañado sin poder contenerse, la abrazó de nuevo, y trató de consolarla al sentir como la joven se estremecía de miedo y dolor. No sabía qué hacer, ella no quería hablar, de pronto el rostro del apuesto jovenzuelo se iluminó.

.

— Candy, ¿quieres cabalgar?

.

Ella se separó de su abrazo y dubitativa lo miró.

.

—¿Cabalgar? A esta hora Anthony – preguntó con miedo

.

Él tomó su suave mentón, la tenía tan cerca que su pulso se estaba acelerando, tragó seco y dijo.

.

— Sí, a esta hora

.

Ella lo miró dudosa, estaban en ropa de dormir, de madrugada, solos dentro de un establo, y ahora él quería ir a cabalgar. ¿Es que estaba loco?

.

— Anth…Anthony, pero si …si alguien nos ve, la tía…

.

No me importa – la interrumpió él, sonriendo pícaramente mientras le acariciaba su cara.

.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de ponerse nerviosa, tragó seco, las lágrimas habían cesado del susto, ¿él no podría estar hablando en serio, o sí?

.

Antes que ella se volviera a negar, el joven adolescente se acercó peligrosamente a la joven y le susurró en el oído seductoramente

.

— Quiero ver el amanecer contigo.

.

Ella ahora sí se desmayaba, no, esto era una locura. De seguro estaba todavía soñando y esto era parte de esa horrible pesadilla. Tenía que salir de ahí para despertar. Nerviosamente lo hizo a un lado ante la cara de sorpresa de Anthony para levantarse. Al querer irse se enredó con la bata en su intento de huida y tropezó, metió las manos para protegerse del golpe tremendo que seguramente se daría, pero sólo sintió unas fuertes manos que la sostenían con fuerza evitando la caída

.

— ¿Estas bien? – preguntó angustiado.

.

Ella meneó la cabeza indicándole que sí. Anthony la ayudó a incorporarse nuevamente, la tomó de los hombros y quitó unos rizos traviesos que cubrían su linda cara, suspiró profundamente mientras la miraba. Le gustaba en demasía. Quería distraerlas para así averiguar qué pasaba con ella y al parecer estaba funcionando, no más lágrimas en esas bellas esmeraldas. Ahora tenía que saber el motivo de su angustia, tenía que seguir con el juego que empezó.

.

—¿Por qué te ibas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? — Le dijo burlonamente.

.

Ella se ruborizó intensamente y se soltó de su agarre, frunció el ceño y retadoramente le contestó.

.

— No, …no por supuesto que no, yo solo quiero irme. Si nos descubren estaremos en un problema

.

—¿Más? — aclaró cínicamente.

.

— ¿Cómo? — exclamó escandalizada.

.

Él se alejó un momento para preparar la montura de su corcel blanco mientras ella lo miraba extrañada.

.

— Digo que ya estamos en problemas, estamos con ropa de dormir, en un establo a solas, ¿no te parece que eso ya es un tremendo problema? —, le dijo burlonamente.

.

— Sí, pero.

.

Le tendió la mano y con una sonrisa seductora le dijo.

.

— Dulce princesa, ¿me acompañas?

.

Ella lo miró un poco dudosa, pero Anthony tenía razón, si los descubrían aquí o en el bosque seria igualmente de escandaloso, no, probablemente sería más escandaloso si los encontraban metidos y encerrados en esa caballeriza y en la noche. Además…ella, solo quería estar cerca de él, la angustia seguía en su corazón, suspiró y le dio la mano. Anthony la atrajo hacia él con sutileza, y con un rápido movimiento la subió al caballo del talle antes de que se arrepintiera.

.

Cabalgaron en silencio mientras el viento había disminuido su fuerza, todo estaba más calmado, la luna llena guiaba sus pasos en esa cabalgata nocturna. Él la sostenía de la cintura y ella iba recargada a su pecho, estaba en el paraíso escuchando sus latidos. Se detuvo cuando llegaron cerca del rio, con delicadeza la bajó de su breve talle, y se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras la sostenía cerca de él, la tenía tan cerca de su cara, pero el leve relinche del caballo los despertó de su embrujo.

.

— Ven vamos a sentarnos —, la tomó de la mano y ella feliz lo siguió, juntos miraron la luna, ya todo estaba más calmado.

.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Candy?

.

— Sí Anthony gracias —, contestó serena mirándolo a los ojos.

.

— ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Quieres decirme que te ha pasado?

.

— Mmmm…como decirle que soñé que lo perdía —, pensaba angustiada. El la observaba atento.

.

— ¿Es que acaso no me tienes confianza Candy? —jugó su última carta al ver su silencio.

.

— No Anthony no es eso, yo confío en ti.

.

— ¿Entonces Candy? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada?

.

Ella cerró los ojos, tenía que decirle, si no decía nada él pensaría que…

.

— Candy…está bien, entiendo que yo sigo siendo un extraño y que…

.

— No Anthony, tú eres la persona mas importante para mi — dijo exaltada, el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió. Candy se quedó helada, ella y su bocota, ahora si había metido la pata. Ruborizada de pies a cabeza, solo atinó a decir.

.

— Yo…es decir, bueno — suspiró y cerró los ojos — soñé que tenías un accidente y yo…yo te perdía —, lo dijo rápidamente, ya lo había dicho.

.

Él se quedó mudo y la miró boquiabierto.

.

— ¿Cómo dices Candy?

.

— Que soñé…yo soñé que te perdía, y sentí mucho miedo yo…yo no quiero perderte, Anthony yo —, Candy no pudo hablar y comenzó a llorar, el joven la abrazó tiernamente, ahora entendía todo. Candy estaba todavía impresionada por las palabras de la dichosa adivina, así que no solo él estaba nervioso, a ella también le quitó el sueño esa mujer.

.

Le besó la frente con cariño y tomó su rostro con sus dos manos.

.

— Candy…por favor no quiero que llores por mí, fue un sueño.

.

— Pero era tan real…yo.

.

— Shh…mira yo sé que nada es eterno, pero uno debe vivir la vida alegre y sin miedo —, mentiroso bien que él también tenía miedo pensaba, pero obvio no le iba a decir eso a la jovencita.

.

— ¿Me puedes prometer que te vas a calmar y que ya no vas a llorar?

.

Ella meneó la cabeza en negación, él se quedó sorprendido.

.

— ¿No me puedes prometer eso? — preguntó alarmado

.

— No.

.

— Pero… ¿por qué Candy?

.

Lo miró intensamente a los ojos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, _"Porque yo te amo,"_ quería gritarle Candy al guapo jovencito, pero no se atrevió, derrotada bajó los ojos.

.

— ¿Me amas?

.

— ¿Cómo? —, exclamó ella.

.

— Dijiste que me amas —, le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

— Diablos —, pensó Candy, ella y su bocota había hablado en voz alta lo que pensó, quiso levantarse, pero él no la dejó.

.

— No Anthony déjame —, forcejeó con él mientras Anthony la miraba embobado. La abrazó con fuerza y no dejó que se fuera.

.

— Sueltamente Anthony —, gritó furiosa.

.

— Solo si me prometes que te calmas.

.

A regañadientes, ella aceptó.

.

El joven se aproximó a su cara y con una sonrisa preguntó.

.

— ¿Me amas Candy?

.

Ella molesta se volteó, él sonrió y se acercó más a ella para contentarla, Candy no se dio cuenta y molesta giró su rostro para confrontarlo, pero lo tenía en su cara, sus narices se rozaron, Candy abrió los ojos como plato, estaba sorprendida ante esa proximidad. Lo miró asustada y quiso decir algo cuando sintió los labios del joven tocar los suyos, ella se quedó helada, por Dios la estaba besando, besando. El joven intensifico su beso y su abrazo al no sentir rechazo, Anthony estaba en la gloria. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos en ese instante, Anthony la atrajo más hacia él y mordisqueó con cuidado esos tentadores labios para atreverse a entrar al paraíso de la joven, tímidamente ante la constante insistencia, ella le abrió la entrada. Era su primer beso para ambos, un beso tierno que fue intensificando poco a poco hasta convertirse en uno pasional donde dos almas jóvenes se estaban conociendo por primera vez en una forma más íntima. Se separaron hasta que necesitaron respirar, ambos estaban agitados, ella avergonzada por lo hecho bajo su hermoso rostro, pero Anthony lo levantó con cuidado y le dijo mientras se acercó otra vez a ella.

.

— Te amo Candy…te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie.

.

Ella enmudeció por la declaración quiso decir algo, pero nuevamente fue invadida por la boca del joven. Era inexperto en este nuevo arte, pero el jovencito no iba a perder tiempo en aprender. Esta vez ella respondió al abrazo y tímidamente contestó a la invasiva caricia acariciando el cabello del joven.

.

Entre besos y platicas, el tiempo paso rápidamente. Los primeros destellos de la aurora comenzaban a aparecer, eso fue la señal de que estaban en problemas. Si no se apuraban, los descubrirían, pero juntos ya nada les importaba y no temían a nada. Acordaron ir al rio en vez de participar en la famosa cacería. ¿Quién iba a querer cazar un zorro si se querían comerse a besos? La práctica hace al maestro pensaba Anthony y en eso él se convertiría para su amada Candy. Se amaban y se habían hecho novios esa madrugada.

.

El tiempo pasó y su amor juvenil se intensificó, lo que comenzó en una noche de luna llena se convirtió en un intenso amor que terminó en una boda. No fue fácil, hubo un largo camino lleno de intrigas y sinsabores, pero su amor siempre los unió.

.

¿Qué cómo fue? Bueno eso queridos lectores en otra ocasión se los contaré.

.

.

 _Fin_

 _._

.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales a Nerckka Andrews por invitarme a formar parte de tu grupo en la GF desde el año pasado, Gissa Álvarez por animarme a escribir este Mini Shot, Maravilla 121 como siempre gracias por leer mis borradores, y Luz gracias por indicarme mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales, jajajajaja, fueros horrores y eso que lo edité. Gracias por su apoyo y amistad._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado mi primer Mini Shot de Archie, está escrito con mucho cariño._

 _Muchas gracias por su tiempo._

 _Cuídense_


End file.
